The True Story of Carson Beckett
by Imagination Live
Summary: In another universe Carson's life actually took a different turn. He fell in love and made a family... But sometimes things don't always go the way you want them to... "If I could save her I would" This is his story about his love, his loss and the adventure he takes to cope. AU, spoilers, Carson/OC Weir/Sheppard, follows storyline -ish
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis. If I** ** _did,_** **CARSON BECKETT WOULD NEVER HAVE DIED! Ahem. However I** ** _do_** **own my OCs**

"Have you found anyone yet?"

Carson was silent for a moment a blush lighting up his face, "No. No, I've been far too busy."

"Actually I was talking to the mice but how about you?" Rodney stood up straight walking over to Carson. "There are plenty of beautiful Athosian women here. I mean we saved their lives, we have to cash this in before they realize we're total losers."

Carson shook his head smiling as Rodney prepared himself for the ATA gene therapy. "I'm surprised at you Rodney. Being the first to undergo human trials."

"Wait what?"

Carson suppressed a chuckle as he explained everything to Rodney ending the man's hesitance by sticking the needle into his arm. Rodney let out a whimper before Carson shooed him off. Carson leaned against the counter with a smile, thinking about the woman Rodney reminded him about. He chuckled before grabbing a load of files on the Athosians. Weir had asked him to give them a full medical examination and immunizations. By the 4th Athosian he was rubbing his neck, "I need lunch," he muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can come back later?"

He jumped with a start and turned to the arrival of his newest patient. He breathed in heavily a blush forming on his cheeks, "N-no, no, it's alright love, just a wee bit peckish. I'll be fine, honestly."

"Are you sure?" the brunette smiled softly at him, her chocolate brown eyes studying him. "Doctor?"

"Huh?" What was she saying? "Oh, right. Mhmm, yes, very sure. It's nice to officially meet you."

"Meet me?" she slipped a strand of hair behind her ear before covering her face with her hand.

"Oh... Uh-... T-Teyla told me about you. Said your family were the doctors of your people. P-Prylen wasn't it?"

"Yes. My mother and father have taught me everything I know," He knew his scottish lilt made her name sound more like the "praline" cookies then how her own people spoke it, but thankfully she didn't correct him.

"Maybe we could have lunch together sometime-and talk over our medical knowledge I mean."

"I'd like that," she smiled, "Maybe you should take a break today and we could go get lunch?"

He smiled, "Sounds good. Doctor Anderson?" An older woman with wire rimmed glasses wheeled her chair across the floor before peeking out from behind a curtain.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm going to lunch. Do you mind doing the next examination?"

The woman looked at Prylen and smiled, "I'd love too," she got up and strode over, thrusting a hand out for Prylen, "It's a handshake dear," she took the younger woman's hand in hers and shook lightly, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Gwenyth Anderson."

"Prylen Karraline."

"Well first we're going to start with a medical examination; ears, nose, throat-..."

"Doctor Anderson... Anderson," he suppressed a sigh as she kept going. "Anderson we're both going to lunch. I will do her check up when I return."

"Ohh! I see! Well have a good date then," His face grew hot. A mischievious grin snuck onto her face. Before he could say anything she turned on her heel and went back to the other room.

The two walked through the halls in silence for a few minutes, "So..." he started before asking about her medical knowledge. They both got their lunches and sat down outside in a secluded area, "They're a bit of a rowdy bunch sometimes, but they're good people," they turned their heads to the mess hall in time to see Colonel Sheppard pull out his gun and shoot Rodney. He rushed inside, "What the bloody hell are you doing!?"

"I'm fine!" the crowd around them cheered. "We were testing out this piece of Ancient tech I found! It's a personal shield Carson! I'm invulnerable! Bullet Proof! Isn't this amazing?"

"You found a piece of Ancient technology and you- the first thing you do to test it out is get yourself shot in the leg!?" The crowd grew deadly silent, "The next time you pull a bloody stunt like this and get yourself hurt I'm gonna leave you in the care of Doctor Anderson!"

Rodney grew pale, "No! Please don't! Please! I beg you!" He went up to his friend and clasped his hands together. "Please! She doesn't stop talking! She never stops talking!"

"Be more careful Rodney," he told him sternly.

"Hey Rodney!" a woman sat seated at one of the mess hall tables, grinning mischieviously as she munched on her fruit, "How invulnerable are you to this?" He screeched as she squished the inner part of her orange and threw it at him.

He curled up into himself before stomping on the floor with a whimper, "That's not funny, Lynda! I could have been seriously injured! D-do-do you even know how lethal those things can be for me-?"

"I think it was pretty funny," Shephard smirked, "Good one, Lt. Jones. Just for that," he snapped his fingers, "I think you should get a day off."

"Hey!" Carson shook his head as Rodney argued with Shephard before wandering through the corridors. He turned, accidently knocking down Prylen, he grabbed her and steadied her before she fell, "I'm sorry. You alright, love?"

She nodded her head breathlessly, he watched her face closely when a stray strand of hair fell in front of her face. He reached a hand up to sweep the strand back into place but stopped in surprise before she noticed, stepping back quickly as she fidgeted with her hands and hair, "Fine. I-I am fine..."

"Are you sure love?"

She nodded, hiding her face with her hand, "Yes, I'm sure," an awkward silence stretched between them. She bit her lip, "U-um... Why does he dislike Doctor Anderson?"

Carson smirked, "He doesn't like how she talks more than he does," he led her to the table and the two sat down again talking about their lives. They sat there for a long time before he checked his watch, "Oh no!"

"What?" he shot up and began to clear his plate, while she moved to help.

"I have to get back to my post. My lunch break was over about two hours ago."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-."

"Don't worry lass, I should have been paying attention to the time," he turned to leave but paused and turned around, "Thank you for lunch Prylen I really enjoyed your company."

"I enjoyed yours as well," she walked up to him and they walked side by side back to the med bay.

They arrived to see Anderson taking a girl's blood pressure, she looked up and smirked at them. He rushed over and pulled on his lab coat apologizing profusely. "Ah it was no problem Carson. I could do this all day. I was getting a little bored with my paperwork."

"Still, I don't plan on leaving you like that again."

"It truly is no problem. By the way," she finished taking the blood sample from the Athosian, "Synderson has been administering the ATA shots and Rodney came in looking for you. He thinks he's going to die because he can't seem to get that device off his chest."

Carson shook his head, "Why does he think that?" he got Prylen's chart in order.

"He can't seem to eat or drink with it on. I wouldn't worry about him though, that man is too much of a hypochondriac for his own good," she smirked.

Carson chuckled, before turning to Prylen and explaining the procedures to her and asking about her medical history before turning to his tools. His hand grazed her bare neck and she shivered, "You alright love?"

"Yes," she breathed. He warmed the stethoscope before pressing it against her chest.

His face took one of concern, "Your heart seems a bit quick, love." She covered her face with her hand again before he could see her face. He examined her face for a moment, wishing she wouldn't hide that beautiful face of hers.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" Oh god! Did she notice him staring? "Right!" he continued with his examination trying to focus on his medical knowledge. He released an inner sigh of relief and disappointment when all that was left was her blood, immunizations and TB test, "You'll need to stay at least 15 mins in the waiting room so we can keep an eye on you, to make sure the medication doesn't make you sick. Then I'll need to see you in a week to check the results of your TB and then you'll be good to go."

"Thank you, Doctor Beckett."

"Please, call me Carson.

"Thank you, Carson." He watched her leave with a sigh.

"I can see why you like her." he jumped, turning to see Anderson's face lit up with an impish grin as she washed her hands. "She's rather brilliant," he opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it, "Don't even try to lie to me Carson I've seen the way you look at her." He grinned, remembering when he'd first seen her. Her eyes had shone vibrantly as she talked to her friend. All of them celebrating after saving her people from the wraith. He chuckled, it sounded so cliche but when their eyes met it was like they zinged, love at first sight. "I am so happy for you, Carson!" he was snapped out of his thoughts by Anderson yet again. "You look like a man in love."

 **A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading! ^^ Please leave a comment I'd love to know what you think :) !**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a week since he had last eaten lunch with Prylen and now this happens!? He had been pacing the hallways ever since he heard the news, his shift was over in nearly five minutes but he couldn't sit still. He had to let her know that he believed her, that he trusted her and her people. He rubbed his face with his hands, "Oh, God…" _Elizabeth, what have you done…?_

"Are you alright, doctor?" He looked up to see his nurse looking at him concerned.

"Aye… Just been a long day is all…"

"Clock out early. You only have a few minutes left."

"Aye that's just it, I can wait a few minutes can't I?"

She gave him a pointed look, "Just go!" She nearly pushed him.

"Aye! Alright, alright!" he let out a breath of air and smirked. He was free to go now, nothing was stopping him. So why wasn't he going? He released a heavy breath, _I can do this… I can do this…_ He hesitantly stepped forward, urging his feet to continue their way along the halls of Atlantis until he found the Athosian's quarters. _Calm down lad, you're hyperventilating… She's just a woman… A very beautiful woman…_ he conceded. He stepped forward to knock on her door and hesitated, _Breathe!_ He hesitantly knocked and waited for a response. There was no answer so he tried again. He frowned, _Aye… Just my luck…_ He sighed.

"Carson?"

He jumped and turned, nearly hitting the wall. He sucked in a breath as a blush formed on his cheeks, "H-hello, Prylen… H-how are you?"

"Well enough…" there was a slight frown gracing her features.

"I heard about what happened…" he paused, "I don't think you or any of your people have anything to do with what's been happening. And I don't think it's right for them to be locking you all away like this either…"

A soft smile formed on her face making him feel lighter, "Thank you. That means a lot."

"You're welcome, love."

He saw a blush creep up her cheeks and smiled as her smile deepened, _Does she like it when I call her love?_ He heard a throat being cleared and snapped out of his thoughts to see a taller man beside her glaring down at him. "Who is this, Prylen?"

"Oh, father… Um, this is Dr. Carson Beckett, Carson this is my father Tenarin." Carson held out his hand for him to shake and the man stared at it before clasping it and giving it a firm shake.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" he asked gruffly.

"Father! Do not be so rude!" she scolded softly.

"It's alright, dear. I understand."

"Dear?" he narrowed his gaze.

Carson winced, "Sorry, it's uh-," he scratched the back of his head, intimidation showing in his movements, "It's what we say over in Scotland."

"He came to apologize for how his people were treating us," He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when the man turned to his daughter.

He refocused his gaze back on the man, his face still sour as he nodded, "Thank you, Dr. Beckett."

"Please, call me Carson."

"Very well, Carson," he paused, "If that is all I would like to speak to my daughter."

He opened his mouth to speak when Tenarin pushed past him and entered their quarters, "I apologize for my father's rudeness."

As she walked past him he stopped her with a hand on her arm, he let out an embarrassed breath, "Would you like to join me for breakfast tomorrow? We haven't had a chance to talk for a while."

Her face lit up and she hid her hand as she nodded, "I would enjoy that."

He sighed in relief, "I-I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes," she nodded as he let her past and into her quarters. His face lit up as he made his way back to his quarters grinning like a fool.

"You look happy."

He finally noticed Sheppard walking past him. "Aye," he grinned.

Sheppard smirked knowingly, "Ah, I see! You found a girl, didn't you?" he walked closer. Beckett just blushed and scratched his cheek. "I knew it! What's her name? Is she part of the expedition? P3X-978? The Athosians?" He snapped his fingers and pointed at him, "So she's Athosian!"

"Aye," he admitted.

"Have you asked her out on a date yet?"

He shook his head, "Not officially, no."

"Well, why not!?"

"We just met less than three months ago!"

"So?"

"I want to get to know her first."

John tilted his head back and forth, "You got a point there."

"Aye. Now, why haven't you asked out Elizabeth?"

John took a step back and coughed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he scratched the back of his head.

Carson crossed his arms, "I've seen the way you look at each other."

"She-," he cleared his throat, "She looks at me?"

"Aye. Annoyance with a mix of admiration," he smirked, "Everyone can tell your interested in each other."

"Well, thanks… I'll save that bit of knowledge for later… I'm gonna," he pointed down the hall.

"Aye," Carson shook his head with a chuckle as he all but ran away.


End file.
